Is It worth the Risk
by DanceBurgerboy21
Summary: It’s Rory’s second year at Yale. She moves in with her new roommate, only to discover that her roommate’s friend, reminds her of a certain blond boy, from the past. Bringing memories from the past to life, Rory’s hatred grows stronger. AU Rogan


(A.N.) An idea came to mind and I decided to go with it. So, here is my new story "Is It worth the Risk." I promise I haven't abandoned my other story.

Background info. - It's Rory's second year at Yale, where she meets, Stephanie, her new roommate and the three boys. Her hatred grows as she thinks of who Logan reminds her of. Back in high school, after getting her heart broken by Tristan, Rory vowed she would never date a guy like that again.

Discliamer: I don't own GG

Chapter One: Meetings and Greetings

* * *

Rory walked into her new dorm to find that her roommate had not arrived yet. She walked into one of the adjoining rooms and set down the bags she had. Rory was beginning to examine where she would put everything, when she heard a door slam. Rory slowly walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There where three boys standing with boxes in hand. She looked at the first two, only to have the color drained from her face when she looked at the third. He looked like that person she tried so hard to forget.

Rory felt sick as her gaze lingered on the blond. He seemed to be the only one that noticed the confused look on her face.

"Hello, gorgeous," a tall, lanky, scruffy looking Australian said cheerily. "I'm Jake." The Australian stretched out his hand for her to shake.

"No its not, his real name is Finn and don't ever listen to him when he is drunk," A mousy haired guy wearing a sweater vest warned. "In fact, never listen to him."

"Don't listen to Colin, love," Finn whispered. The guy in the sweater vest rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, he's Finn, I'm Colin and that's Logan," the sweater vest said gesturing to each of them. Finn turned to Colin and pouted.

"Why can't I be Jake? I think that's a great name for me," Finn whined.

"First of all your parents didn't name you that and second, Jake is too serious for you."

"I can be serious," Finn said defensively. Colin rolled his eyes again.

Logan and Rory stood there watching the two guys fight about names. After a few more insults, Logan decided to break up the dispute.

"All right you guys," he said, standing in-between them, "that's enough!" Colin sent one more glare towards Finn before turning to Rory.

"Sorry, about that," he mumbled.

"It's ok," Rory replied cautiously. She was still confused as to why there were three college boys arguing in her dorm room.

"So, love, now that you know are names, would you like to show the same curtsey by telling us yours?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Rory Gilmore. Well actually Lorelai

Gilmore the third, but Rory for short," she explained.

"How do you get Rory from Lorelai?" Colin asked in a confused tone.

"Um, I'm not quite sure how it's short for Lorelai, but it is."

"Hmm..." The room elapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Are one of you my roommate?" Rory asked awkwardly.

"Oh no, but I wish," Finn's eyes wandered over Rory's body. Colin slapped him upside the head. "

"Would you stop checking her out?!"

"I wasn't checking her out!" Finn cried, rubbing the back of his head.

Colin opened his mouth to answer her question from before, but was cut off by Logan.

"I don't believe they let the opposite sex stay in the same room. One of our close friends is going to be your roommate." As soon as Logan finished his explanation, a bubbly blonde girl with ringlets in her hair bounced into the room. She dropped her bags, put her hands on her hips, and smiled slyly at the guys.

"Well hello there boys," she said cheekily, "is my roommate here yet?"

They all pointed behind her. She turned to see a slim brunette girl with sparkling blue eyes staring back at her.

"Oh hi, I'm Stephanie." She pulled her into a tight hug. Rory returned the hug, awkwardly. She wasn't used to people being so touchy feely after only knowing each other for five seconds. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as having three boys stare at her.

"Rory Gilmore," she replied when Stephanie finally let her out of the embrace. Stephanie smiled at her sweetly.

"So, which room did you take?" Rory pointed to a door that was on the far side of the room.

"That one," she replied. Stephanie grabbed a few of the bags and Rory grabbed the rest.

"Okay boys, follow me," she ordered them. The three boys grabbed their boxes and followed, obediently.

* * *

It took them four long hours to move all of the girl's things into their rooms. Stephanie and Rory collapsed onto the couch the boys had brought in after the last box was dropped.

"Oh my gosh, that was a lot of work!" Stephanie huffed.

"Tell me about it," Rory groaned, "I think I hurt my back with those boxes. She rubbed small circles onto her back.

"You two only carried in two boxes each. You have no room to complain. We," Colin pointed to himself, Finn and Logan, "had to carry all the rest of them." It was true. After they had brought in their two boxes they had given up. They had said they had to supervise, to make sure everything went in its right place.

"By the way, what was in those boxes Gilmore?" Logan asked while plopping down in a chair. He smirked flirtatiously at her and it instantly annoyed her. Logan had been getting on her nerves a lot this afternoon, a lot more than the others. His pompous attitude and charm was enough to drive her crazy. She just wanted to strangle him.

"Books," she said shortly. Logan laughed and it made Rory cringe.

"Do you really need all those books?" He swarmed. Rory narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I do," she retorted in an icy tone. Logan raised his eyebrows at her in shock. He hadn't expected her to be so moody about a simple question. The rest of the room recognized the tension and Stephanie cleared her throat.

"So Rory, you want to go out to eat? I want to her all about you."

"Um, sure, let's go." Both girls pushed themselves up off the couch. They quickly threw on their coats and headed towards the door. "

"What about us?" Finn whined, "You're just going to leave us here, after we did all the work?"

"No one is stopping you from coming!" Stephanie yelled over her shoulder. She sent the boys another cheeky grin and winked at them. The boys smiled and quickly followed the two girls, happy that they were able to come along for the event. Rory was happy too. She liked Colin and Finn... Logan was a different story. He irked her and she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because he reminded her of another cocky blonde boy from her past? He walked beside her and she felt anger building up inside of her. She quickly switched sides with Stephanie to avoid him. Nobody seemed to notice. Rory hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

(A.N.) Please, please, please review. I really want to know what you guys think.

Return to Top


End file.
